chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodwitches
Bloodwitches are a highly magical species of beings, with hereditary magical status which is also present in their blood. Appearance A typical bloodwitch would be tall and well-built, with pale skin, light coloured eyes and either blonde or dark coloured hair. The tips of their ears are curved backwards, and their eyes have no whites, in addition to having especially sharp corners. These in particular are the markings of a full bloodwitch. Someone of mixed heritage would have some of these traits, but not all. Ageing For the first decade of his or her life, a bloodwitch would age at much the same rate as a human child. However, they tend to appear to have a higher maturity, as they are taught to fight, to protect themselves and look after themselves from a young age. A bloodwitch would then hit adolescence aged 10, and would be at the maturity of a human 16 year old aged 14, at which they are first treated as more of an adult than a child. They come fully of age when they are 18. After this, their ageing slows dramatically, and they can live for several centuries before dying still in their prime. Bloodwitch Gifts Bloodwitches can tap into the life-energy of all living things around them, including themselves, and use this to fuel all kinds of magic. There are few things which are impossible to do using this - the only named one would be raising the dead - but some skills need more power or mental strength than some bloodwitches possess, e.g. the rare skill of placeshifting. There is a natural limit to how much power an individual which can channel at once, which limits his or her strength. Home Most bloodwitches live in the city of Oherin in a land of the same name, which is located in the north of the world. Others live in other towns, cities and villages within the country, or live nomadically in the wilderness. There are also other bloodwitch nations scattered across the world, but their location and number are by now unknown. The country of Oherin itself has an Arctic climate, with snow all year round and limited light and many storms. It is very mountainous, and contains many forests and deep lakes and rivers. The city is located at the base of one mountain range, with a mountain to its back, a ravine on one side, and a plateau with a wide river on the other. The city is millennia old, and was build originally as a fortress. It consists of 9 tiers, all which can be protected independently, and a final tier containing a hall and 9 silver towers. The city is surrounded by powerful magical shields, and it contains an interwebbing of all of its citizens' energy and power, to help strengthen each person. Known Bloodwitches *Dierarchon Erion *Namarien Erion *Firenhalt Erion (formerly) *Celesteaia Erion *Circh *Quedrinion Frinac Sabina_03_by_patybubble.jpg Damien.jpg cutcaster-photo-100470083-Young-adult-woman.jpg dep_4823320-Teenage-Boy-Sitting-In-Playground.jpg LoganLermanBloodwitch.jpg Associated Species *Elemental Witches *Immortals *Ethael Category:Species